


Warden Mahariel Collection

by oceaneyesinla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, background Leliana/Warden
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceaneyesinla/pseuds/oceaneyesinla
Summary: Basically what it says in the title. A collection of drabbles about my Warden, Aurielle Mahariel.





	Warden Mahariel Collection

Aurielle smiled, pulling the pretty paper out of her bag. She was sat in her tent, Aenor standing guard outside. It wouldn’t do for everyone to see what she was doing. Leliana had helped her pick out the paper but even she didn’t know what it was for. Beginning her task, she started with Zevran’s gold bar. She knew he was trying to gather what coin he could, in case everything went to shit and he needed to bolt. Whatever she could do, she would. This would help him as well as please him. The man may as well be a magpie, the way he gravitated to shiny things.  


Wynne’s book was next, followed by Sten’s painting and a new gem for Shale. Oghren would get a Chasind Sack Mead she’d found in the ruins at Haven. Hopefully, they would all be pleased with their gifts. Though she wasn’t as close to them as she was to her three original companions and Zevran (ironic that he should be one of her closest friends, despite having tried to assassinate her), she like them well enough.  


She had found a pendant in the shape of a demon in the Gauntlet and she intended to give it to Morrigan. The mage always feigned indifference to the gifts that Aurielle gave her, but she knew that Morrigan kept them all safely tucked away in her pack. It was difficult to be Morrigan’s friend but she was more than happy she had made the attempt. Morrigan could be a good friend, given time.  


Leliana, her sweet love, had expressed her love of good shoes several times, always speaking with a smile on her face. Aurielle had managed to meet with a merchant without Leliana’s knowledge and had bought a beautiful pair of blue satin shoes. The squeal her love would likely release may well be heard in the Anderfels but as long as it made her happy, Aurielle wasn’t inclined to care.  


Alistair’s gift was easily the most important and potentially the one she would most enjoy giving. During her exploration of Redcliffe Castle, she found herself in the Arl’s study and upon investigation, she had found a carefully repaired amulet in the desk drawer. She was almost certain it was Alistair’s mother’s amulet and she had taken it, knowing how much he wished he still had it.  


Once the final gift was safely wrapped up and named so she didn’t forget which was which, she stuffed them in a bag before slipping out of her tent. Aenor looked up at her, stumpy tail wagging and she patted his head, revealing a bone she picked up for him in Redcliffe. She left him to his chewing as she made her way around the camp, doling out the gifts. Most were met with disinterested thanks but the reactions from Wynne, Leliana and Zevran more than made up for it.  


Aurielle saved Alistair for last, pulling him away from the others before presenting him with the little package. She watched expectantly as he opened it, her smile only growing as he realised what it was.  


“My mother’s amulet! It’s not broken. Where did you find it?”  


“Arl Eamon’s study.”  


“He repaired it? And kept it?”  


“Maybe you meant more to him than you thought.” Alistair shot her a disbelieving look. She hadn’t exactly been quiet about her dislike for Eamon and how he had treated Alistair, but just because Eamon was a bastard who allowed his wife to neglect a child didn’t mean he didn’t care for Alistair in some way.  


“Maybe I did.” Alistair turned his gaze to Aurielle, a smile still firmly planted on his face, “Thank you for this, Auri. I can’t explain how much this means to me, having it back.”  


Aurielle let a sad smile cross her face, pulling out the ring she wore on a string around her neck, “You don’t have to. This was my mother’s. I’ve worn it every day since she died.”  


“I wondered what that was. I suppose I know now. Still, I’m grateful. You remembered that I even mentioned this. I’m more used to people ignoring what I say.”  


“I always listen to what you say, lethallin. Even if some of it is stupid.” Aurielle shot him a cheeky grin. Their bond was based on giving each other shit.  


“Lethallin? Elven, I take it? What does it mean? I hope you’re not being rude, Mahariel.”  


She laughed, “Don’t worry. I save the curses for when you’re being an idiot.” She thought for a moment. Translating was sometimes a little difficult, “The closest in common would be clansman, I suppose. We use it for friends and family; the people in our clan.”  


A strangely serious smile came to Alistair’s face as he wrapped an arm around her, “Well then, lethallin, shall we rejoin the others? I’m sure they’re missing us terribly.”  


“Missing me, maybe. You? I think they’ll be okay.”  


He clutched his chest, “You wound me. Look, bleeding all over the place. You can be cruel.”  


Laughing, they went back to the campfire. Looking around at her friends, Aurielle felt more at ease than she had since she left her clan. At the time, becoming a Warden felt like the worst thing in the world, but it had brought her so much. Maybe it wasn’t as bad as she thought.


End file.
